marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elliot Boggs (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Glenda Boggs (mother), unnamed father | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 161 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = High School (unfinished) | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman;Tom Raney | First = Ultimate X-Men #66 | HistoryText = Elliot was thought to have killed his parents as his mutant powers emerged. The police said he killed them but Elliot tried to deny, soon finding himself in a grassy plain. He was then found by Nick Fury, who orders him to come into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. It took a lot of effort to subdue him, as he was afraid of what he heard that happens to mutants. Fury brings the boy to Xavier's to be observed and trained in the use of his power; the other option was to keep him under lobotimization. Elliot quickly worked his way into the core group of the X-Men and even joined in a mission to the Academy of Tomorrow, where the Brotherhood attacked during the school dance. During his absence from the mansion, Nick Fury talked to Xavier about taking Elliot "Magician" into SHIELD custody. Xavier informed Fury of how Elliot arrived at the mansion and the scope of his power has been revealed. Upon arrival of the group Xavier informed the team of Elliot's actions and the team attacked Elliot. During the fight Elliot exhibited more of his power by creating instances of Multiple Man, Blob, and Toad of the Brotherhood to attack the X-Men. At the conclusion of the battle Wolverine drove his claws into Elliot's chest presumably causing his death. At the end of the day Elliot is shown talking to Kitty about his power and potential and that his is not really dead, but chose to disappear and try to learn control of his power. This was done only for personal reason as Kitty never really saw or heard Elliot. | Powers = Reality Warping His full power has not been realized, but could be categorized as Reality Altering. He has demonstrated the ability to reduce and increase gravity, increased strength, creation of solid people and objects. The upper limit of his power is unknown, he was able to create the Brotherhood attack on Academy of Tomorrow from Xavier's mansion without knowing its exact location. He was capable of mutating and taking the powers of a person just as easily as seen in Ultimate X-men #72. He has teleported, caused energy blasts to randomly come from the ground and turned guns into snakes. He has demonstrated superhuman agility and reflexes, when he dodged attacks from a human he had mutated in Ultimate X-men #72. He has also withstood intense shockwaves that knocked out all the other X-men and survived blasts of fire. He healed from being slashed by Wolverine's claws multiple times without even a scar. He was capable of telepathically communicating with Professor Xavier. He was also capable of causing a metal floor to wrap around the X-men, Professor Xavier and Nick Fury. He also tried to pull the adamantium off of Wolverine's skeleton. He was capable of causing Kitty to develop a crush on him without knowing it. | Abilities = | Strength = Can increase his strength to unknown levels. | Weaknesses = He has very little control of his powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magician_%28comics%29 }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Teleporters Category:Telepaths Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Geokinesis Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Empaths Category:Regeneration Category:Power Mimicry Category:X-Men members (Earth-1610)